What Is A Duck
by Littleawkward1
Summary: Lexa visits Arcadia and asks Clarke about an animal Octavia and Raven keep telling her about, and they go looking for it. Things don't turn out right.
1. Chapter 1

"Clarke." Lexa calls out as she makes her way past the gates of Arcadia and into the camp. She hands over her horse to a gaurd and struts over to the blonde, standing next to Raven's tent. "I must discuss something with you."

Clarke took a step back, surprised to see Lexa here. "I-I thought you were in Polis?"

"Indeed i was, but something has been bothering me. And i need your assistance with it."

"Yeah, of course. Let's go to my tent."

The two leaders walked across the camp until a small tent came in their line of sight. As they entered the make shift tent, Lexa couldn't help but frown at how tiny it was. Clarke should have a bigger tent than this. 'I will arrange for my people to bring supplies and make her a bigger tent. This is too small.' She mentally reminded herself.

Clarke went to sit on her sleeping bag and patted the space beside her. Lexa nodded and took the offered seat. "Thank you."

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, you see, your friends Raven and Octavia have been sending me messages about an animal i've never heard of and i was wondering if you could tell me about it. And if possible accompany me on finding this creature."

Clarke was a bit confused. Raven and Octavia have been talking to Lexa? With her knowledge? "Uh, what animal is it exactly?"

The brunette looked down at her outfit and patted around her clothes until she felt a bump in her right pocket. She reached into it and opened the crumpled piece of paper. "It is what your people call a-" She started to read and squinted her eyes at the last word. "A duck? A duck." She confirmed.

The blonde stared at Lexa with a look of confusion, but she soon let out a chuckle and shook her head. She was gonna get Raven and Octavia for this.

"A duck." She said.

Lexa nodded. "Yes, a duck."

"You want to look for a duck?"

Lexa frowned. "I have not seen a duck before. At least i do not think i have. I am not familiar with the creature and would like to know about it."

Clarke couldn't say no to Lexa. Especially since she looked so determined to know what a duck was. "Okay. Yeah, I'll help you look for a duck and tell you about them."

A smile began to stretch across Lexa's face, happiness shinning in her eyes. She was glad Clarke had agreed to help her with this matter. "I shall get my horse ready. We will leave in one hour." She said standing up and opening the tent's flap. "I am glad you are joining me on this trip, Clarke."

Clarke smiled. "Me too."

After Lexa left her tent, Clarke went about getting a small bag ready for herself. When she was done, she stopped by Raven's workshop to talk about what Lexa just told her. "Hey." She announced. "Oh... My bad."

"Holy shit!"

A hard thud sounded when Octavia's body hit the floor. "Fuck..." She groaned.

Clarke moved her eyes from the younger girl on the floor to Raven. She was on her back, laying atop the metal table. Her pants were unbuckled and unzipped. She was in her tank top, her usual long sleeve shirt on the floor. Locks of her brown hair were out of place from being tied in the usual ponytail and she was breathing heavily. The girl hastily sat upright and zipped her pants up. She moved pieces of hair out of her face and smiled nervously at the blonde. "Oh, heeey, Clarke. W-What brings you here?" She asks, glancing at Octavia who was now standing up.

Clarke kept her eyes moving back and forth between her best friends. "I wanted to ask you something."

"And, uh, what's that?"

"Lexa is here and she wanted to know what a duck was." She saw the two freeze. "Know why she's asking?"

"I... No. Nope."

"Right." A pregnant pause filled the room. "Well, i'm gonna leave camp and scout the woods with Lexa. I'll be back later." She said, turning her body and walking out the tent.

Raven and Octavia released heavy sighs. "Oh my god." The younger of the two let out.

"I know... So, do you want to continue?" Raven ask sheepishly.

Octavia smirked and made her way over to Raven, putting herself between her legs. Her hands went to the metal zipper of the mechanic and was about to put her hand inside when Clarke's voice again sounded within the room.

"If i find you guys like that again, i'm telling Bellamy."

"Damn it, Clarke!"

* * *

Closing the door, Clarke shook her head and laughed. She knew Raven and Octavia were together and she didn't mind. They were kind of cute together.

Making her way to the gate, she saw Lexa waiting by her horse. "Hey, sorry if i took awhile. I had something to take care of."

"It is quite alright, Clarke. Shall we get going?" Lexa asked, getting on her horse swiftly. She offered a hand for Clarke to take and was glad when the blonde took it and situated herself behind herself. Arms circled around her waist and she smiled to herself, gripping her horses rein a bit tighter. The gates opened and they were on their way into the woods.

As the two rode through the forest, Clarke was telling Lexa that ducks typically are found by water like ponds or lakes. Lexa knew of a small pond close by, so she went there.

The two dismounted Lexa's horse.

"I believe this is a pond."

"It is." Clarke says, looking at the small body of water in front of them.

"So, how do i find these ducks?"

"Well, in the books i read on the arc, people would through crumbs of bread at them to get their attention."

"People threw food at the creatures? How wasteful."

Clarke laughed at this. "It seems weird, huh?"

"Yes, it does. But how does a duck look like?"

A frown made its way onto Clarke's face. "I can't really remember. But maybe i can draw it out on paper." She said taking her bag off her shoulders and rummaging inside for her notebook and charcoal. Once she pulled the materials out, she opened it up turning page after page until a blank came up and began to sketch.

As she was doing this, Lexa caught a glimpse at some of the drawings Clarke had done. One in particular perked her interest. It was of her, in her night gown where it showed off her back. She was holding open a door and looking over her shoulder. Her eyes seemed sad, but it was a beautiful drawing. The drawing seemed a bit familiar. She only wore that dress once.

Clarke put the charcoal back in her bag, looked over her drawing then held it out for Lexa to see. "I think the duck looked something like this. And they're usually white with an orange beak."

Grabbing the notebook, Lexa scanned the drawing intently. "Oh!" She said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Oh?"

"I have seen this creature before."

"So, you do know what a duck is." Clarke sighed happily. Now they can go back to camp.

Lexa nodded. "But they do not look like this. And they are not called 'ducks' what so ever."

"What are they called?"

"They are quacks quacks."

...

"I'm sorry, what are they called?" Clarke asked, not sure if she heard right.

"They are quack quacks, Clarke." Lexa once again repeated.

'Oh my god.' Clarke thought, trying not to giggle or smile. 'This is too cute.'

"Ah. Ahem. C-Could you repeat that again please?"

Confused as to why Clarke didn't understand the name she said it again. "These ducks your people say it is, are actually quack quacks."

Clarke couldn't take it anymore and she let out a laugh. She covered her mouth with one hand to stop herself, but it was useless.

Lexa really didn't know what was so funny. That was the name of the so called 'duck.' Her people always called them that because of the sounds the creature made. "Clarke."

"J-Just give me a moment please."

And so Lexa let her laugh at whatever she was laughing at. It was a wonderful sight actually. Seeing Clarke laugh so freely without a care. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders and her face turned red. Unconsciously, Lexa let a smile make its way onto her face and her eyes became dazed by just hearing and looking at Clarke.

A couple minutes passed between the two and when Clarke finally stopped her small giggles, she stood straight again. "I'm sorry. I'm okay. I'm good."

Lexa smiled. "I'm glad."

"I, uh, so we should head back to camp?"

"Why?" Lexas asked confused.

"You know how ducks... I mean... This thing looks like. There's no reason for us to search for them now."

"But i said they do not look like the one you drew. They are a bit different and i would like you to see it."

'She really wants to see them.' Clarke thought. "Okay, let's go see them."

Lexa nodded and went to climb on her horse once again. "They are found near a lake close to Arcadia."

* * *

As Lexa said, the lake wasn't so far from the camp. It was about a half hour ride. 'We can come here for water.' Clarke thought looking at the large lake.

Lexa got down from her horse, landing on the ground with a soft thud. She then went and helped Clarke down.

"I have only seen the little ones around here. I always try to look for the fathers and mothers, but they do not seem to be around."

"Huh. Oh, Lexa look." Clarke pointed to four small black balls walking around a couple yards away from where they stood. SHe couldn't really make out the details of the birds, but they seemed harmless.

"Those are quack quacks!" Lexa excitedly whispered.

Clarke smiled and giggled at the name again.

"Come, they are going into that cave over there. Quick, Clarke." The brunette took a hold of Clarke's hand, interlacing their fingers and tug the blonde along.

The cave was big, really big. It was hidden by drooping vines from the outside and were a bit heavy, but they got in without much trouble. As the vines moved back in its place, they became enveloped in darkness.

"Wait, i have something." Clarke could hear movement beside her then saw a spark on the ground before Lexa held up two candles. She handed one to Clarke.

"Thanks." Lexa nodded.

Three chirppings caught their ears below them and they bent their necks downward. One of the small birds they saw earlier was pecking at Clarke's foot. Clarke went to bend down to look at the bird and upon closer inspection, she found that there were three heads on it. "What the hell?"

"Strange is it not?"

"You were right when you said they looked different."

Besides the three heads on the bird, it was a dark blue shade and its feather almost looked like hairs. It's eyes were bloodshot red with a tiny black dot in the middle and it's webbed feet were blue.

Since Clarke was still kneeled on the ground, one of the bird's head kept nudging her hand and soon all the heads started to nudge her. "W-What do they want?"

"I think they want you to pick them up. Some of them do that. I have had my fair share in holding them."

"Oh, okay."

Taking the little bird in her hands, she found herself smiling as she watched it peck softly at her fingers. Lexa smiled at seing this. Clarke looked so happy.

Suddenly a loud screech filled the cave, echoing off the walls. The next second the ground beneath them began to shake.

The two immideiatley whipped their eyes to each other and held their breath. The screeching got louder and the shaking became worse, making Clarke lose balance. Lexa was quick enough to grab onto her to keep her steady.

"We need to leave. NOW." Lexa shouted.

Without a second thought, the two were out of the cave and running back to Lexa's horse. The two jumped onto the horse quicker than they've ever had and rode off. But before leaving, the vines on the cave burst up and a bigger looking version of the bird in Clarke's hands screeched once again, scanning it's surroundings. It caught Clarke's face then moved down to the bird in her hand.

Clarke looked down, three pairs of eyes chirped at her. "Oh, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yah! Yah!" Lexa shouted to her horse. She kicked her foot against the side of its body, making it push forward and gallop faster. As she passed dozens of trees, the wind hit her skin, but that didn't stop the sweat from running down her face and neck.

"Lexa, it's coming after us!" Clarke yelled, using one of her arms to hold onto the brunettes waist tightly while the other held the small bird.

"We'll lose it." Lexa said, her eyes scanning the area they were in. 'Jok!' There wasn't any openings for them to escape the bird's sight. Absolutely nothing. She craned her neck back for a split second to see how far ahead they were, and she wished she hadn't done it.

The bird was mere yards away from them and was catching up to them fast. Three chirppings sounded from Clarke's hand. The sound of them seemed to spur the larger bird even more as it began to spread its wings, letting out a screeching scream during the process.

This definitely wasn't helping Lexa concentrate at all. She was doing everything she could to get away from the thing. Moving in zig zags, changing directions, she even went as far as throwing the packed food she prepared for her and Clarke at the giant bird, remembering Clarke saying people threw them at these things.

"Lexa, what are you doing?!"

"I am trying to slow it down!"

"By throwing food at it?"

"You said people threw food at it."

"TO GET THEIR ATTENTION!"

"...Oh..."

SCREECH!

"Lexa, what are we going to do? A huge fuckin' duck is gonna get us!"

"It's a quack quack!" Lexa frustratingly shouted.

Suddenly the sound of wings flapping filled their ears and a dark shadow was soon casted on top of them. Both Lexa and Clarke froze on the horse then slowly raised their heads to the sky to see the outline of the black bird. It's neck was craned downward, its red beedy eyes landing on them instantly. It could see them without trouble.

It made another screech before diving down.

Clarke held onto Lexa's waist even tighter, almost digging into skin. "Lexa!" She screamed, closing her eyes.

Green eyes widened as the bird came crashing in front them. She didn't even get the chance to dodge the incoming impact.

Soon, a giant cloud of dust rose into the air blinding the two's vision.

* * *

-Camp Arcadia-

"Ma." A little girl said, tugging her mother's arm. "Ma, what's that over there? Ma."

"Honey, not right now. Mama's doing work." The child's mother replied as she dug into dirt, planting seeds into the ground.

The child tugged again. "But, Ma i want to know what that black thing in the sky is." She said pointing up at the clear blue sky. "Ma, look! Look!"

"Honey, i said i was-"

BOOM!

Suddenly the ground shook. The people of Arcadia stopped whatever they were doing and stood still looking North. A murmur began within the crowd as a dust mushroom rose from over the trees.

"Whoa."

"Do you see that?"

"What is that thing?"

"What's going on?"

"What the hell was that? It sounded like an explosion." Raven said, putting on her shirt as she came out of her tent with Octavia close behind.

"I don't know."

Raven pointed to a group of teenage boys and stormed towards him. "Hey! Did one of you guys take one of my bombs again?"

"What? No, it came over there." One of the boys replied.

"Raven, look." Octavia said tugging her girlfriend in front of the crowd. The two stood looking at the sky like everyone else.

Kane whipped his head to the ceiling after hearing the explosion. As quick as he could, he made his way out of the arc and searched for Abby.

"Chancellor! Chancellor! What's going on?" People asked as he made his way around the camp. He found Abby by the gate. And just like everyone else, she was looking at the horizon with worry in her eyes.

"Abby, what is this?"

"I don't know. It came out of nowhere." She looked up at him. "Do you think it's another war?"

"That's not possible. We're at peace with the Grounders now."

"Then what else could it be?"

* * *

Lexa coughed, opening her eyes slowly. Particles of dust blinded her and she couldn't make anything out. "Jok." She cursed. She could feel her body aching, especially her back. As she went to sit up, something on top of her stopped her from doing so. 'I'm pinned.' She thought. 'This is not good.'

But soon, a groan made its way into her ears. "L-Lexa."

Lexa's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. "Clarke. Clarke!" She moved her hands about on top of her and was relieved to feel the familiar body of the blonde. Slowly but surely, the dust around them began to clear. And just as she assumed, Clarke was laying on top of her. "Clarke, are you okay?" She asked. Concern evident in her voice.

"Y-Yeah. I think i hit my head on something is all." She said getting up in a sitting position. Lexa did the same, groaning in the process.

Lexa scanned their surrounding. Trees were teared from the ground, roots visible. Chunks of dirt and rocks were littered about. She found her horse a couple feet from them, laying on its side. 'We must have been thrown off of it during the impact.' She thought. There was a gash on it's stomach and she hoped it wasn't fatal.

Her green eyes then landed on an opening in the ground, yards away from where they sat. "Clarke, we must get up." She said, carefully standing up, keeping an eye on the hole.

Clarke stood slowly with the help of Lexa. "Ugh!"

"What is wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My leg. I think i sprang it."

Lexa bent down to examine Clarke's legs and found a medium sized cut on her calf. Red staining her pants. She took a hold of her thin clothes and ripped a strip from the material. "Stay still, Clarke. I am going to wrap your wound." Maneuvering the strip around Clarke's leg, she made sure to tie it tightly, so the bleeding would stop. "Here lean on me. I will help you walk." She offered, wrapping an arm around Clarke's waist while Clarke laid one of her arms over Lexa's shoulder.

"Thanks. What it is that?" She questioned, nodding at the crater.

"I believe that is where the quack quack crashed when it came at us from the sky." Lexa responded.

Clarke suddenly started looking at the ground frantically.

"What is it, Clarke?"

"The baby duck."

"The quack quack." Lexa corrected.

"Yeah, that. The smaller one. Where is it?"

Lexa frowned and check around. Flapping then sounded by the hole.

The two looked up and there on the edge of the crate was the small bird. All three heads were poking theirheads into the hole as its wings flapped about.

Clarke raised her eyes to Lexa. Blue clashing with green. The brunette understood the look, but was cautious in actually doing what the blonde wanted. "Clarke, i do not think it is wise to go over there."

"Just a quick glance and we can go. I promise."

Despite not wanting to go to the hole, It didn't take her long to give in to Clarke's stare, so she reluctantly walked over to where the small bird was. They both looked down at the hole and saw the giant bird laying on its back. All three of the heads eyes were closed. Observing its body from their spot, they found no injuries on the bird and saw it breathing evenly.

"It is not hurt."

"That's... Good, right?"

Lexa nodded. "We should leave before it wakes."

"Yeah, lets go."

They turned around to walk in the direction of Arcadia. Not even three steps into walking, three excited chirpings filled their ears and then a shadow slowly rose around them. The two gulped.

They knew what was behind them.

Lexa shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Slowly, she turned her neck to look over her shoulder.

The bird in the hole now stood tall, all three red pairs of eyes staring down at them.

* * *

-Camp Arcadia-

Raven and Octavia sat at the guard tower at the camp. Since the explosion, they were on high alert in case something were happened. Raven sat on a chair tinkering with one of her projects while Octavia leaned on the railing looking in the direction they saw the dust cloud earlier.

"You know, Clarke and Lexa should've been back by now right?" Octavia said.

"You think so?"

"They said they were only going scouting. Scouting the woods doesn't take that long. They've been gone for three hours."

"So, what do you think is taking them so long?" Raven said raising her eyes to the other girl.

"I don't know. It's Clarke and Lexa."

"I can think of two possibilities. One, they ran into some trouble and are kicking ass."

Octavia crossed her arms. "The second?" She had hitch on what it could be.

"They found a bunker or set up a tent and are doing the dirty." Raven smirked.

Octavia closed her eyes and shook her head. "Of course you'd come up with that." She laughed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Octavia went to rebuttal, but then her eyes caught something in the distance. She quickly grabbed her walkie, "Movement on the North side of the woods. Repeat, movement on the North side."

"Roger that."

Raven stood up. "What is it?"

The ground then began to shake. The two grabbed onto the railings. Gasps could be heard below them.

"See! Over there!" Octavia shouted.

In the distance, the trees swayed, the ground shook and it became worse and worse as whatever thing came closer to the camp. In one swift burst, trees scattered about as the large bird Lexa and Clarke encountered emerged from the woods, screeching and flapping its wings.

The camp went into chaos. People ran into each other. Screams filled the once peaceful air. People tripped over their own feet finding shelter.

"Get your guns! Move the children inside the arc! Everybody move! Move, move move!" Bellamy ordered from the ground.

Soldiers ran out of the gate to get a better shoot at the bird.

"On my single we all shoot!" Bellamy shouted, waiting for every guard to line up.

The bird ran towards the camp at speeds they've never seen. Moving closer and closer.

"The guns aren't loaded!" Many guards yelled.

"What?!"

Everyone started yelling and screaming, holding onto one another.

Watching everything from the tower, a look of confusion and shock made its way onto both Raven's and Octavia's face. "Wait, is that?"

"On the thing?"

Just as the bird was about to crash into the camp, it suddenly stopped.

Everyone's breaths caught in their throat.

The bird eyed the camp curiously. "Quack." It let out. Some people fainted.

The bird flapped its wing a couple times before sitting on the ground with a loud thud. Absolutely everybody was shocked about this. Was it not about to attack the camp?

Suddenly a voice broke the silent air. "Good, quack quack." Lexa said standing on the creatures back, making her presence known.

"What." Octavia started.

"The fuck." Raven finished, dropping her tools on the floor.

* * *

"Clarke, care to explain this... This thing." Abby questioned, looking at the giant bird Lexa seemed to be petting and feeding.

"It's kind of a long story?" Clarke replied to her mom.

Abby rubbed her forehead. "You guys practically gave everyone a heart attack. Some people are still haven't woken up from fainting."

"I'm sorry, mom. Really i am. We didn't plan this."

"You were even injured, Clarke."

"But you stitched it all up, it's fine now see."

Abby let out a frustrated sigh ."What do you plan do to with that thing?"

"I-I don't know. It's up to Lexa."

"Please go talk to her."

Clarke nodded and made her way to the brunette.

"That is some bird." Kane said standing next to Abby.

Clarke really didn't know how something like this came to be. First it was just a little 'searching' thing for fun, then it became a 'run for your life' thing, and now it was a...

"Pet. Clarke, i think i will keep it as an animal companion. What do you think? I would like your opinion." Lexa said happily as the bird's head nestled her body, quacking when she'd caress their heads.

"I don't know, Lexa. It's up to you." Clarke said, smiling softly at the scene. It was kind of cute despite knowing mere hours ago the bird tried to possibly kill them.

Lexa nodded. "I shall keep it then."

Clarke couldn't help but let out a laugh. The commander was literally beaming with joy in front of her and it warmed her heart. Today was very strange.

"Would you accompany me to Polis, Clarke?" Lexa asked. "To bring this quack quack home?"

'She is just too cute today.' Clarke thought. "I'd love to."

Lexa smiled at the blonde. She turned to the giant bird and smoothed its feathers down. You sleep here." She told the creature, before making her way over to Clarke. She grabbed a hold of the girl's hand and squeezed. "Shall we rest up for tomorrows travel?"

Clarke nodded, looking down at their joined hands. She tugged Lexa along the camp grounds until they were in her tent. As they were getting ready for bed, the two would glance at each other from the corner of their eyes as they undressed. Blushing every so often and giggling.

"Thank you for today, Clarke." Lexa said once they were laying down in Clarke's sleeping bag. Her arm was wrapped around Clarke's shoulders as the blonde laid her head on the brunette's chest.

Clarke began playing with Lexa's fingers. "You're welcome. It was fun. In a running for your life kind of way." She laughed.

Lexa chuckled. "Indeed. I am glad things turned out safe without much trouble."

Clarke hummed an agreement.

The two laid in silence for a couple of minutes. The sounds of campfires could be heard from their tent. Along with the chatter of a small group of people outside.

Quietly, Lexa whispered, "Will you stay in Polis?"

"Of course." Clarke mumbled sleepily.

"No, i mean would you permanently stay in Polis, Clarke. With me?" She asked again. Re-wording her question.

Clarke bit her lower lip, tightening her hold on Lexa's hand right hand. She raised her head off of the commander's chest and stared into green eyes. Despite it being dark in the tent, she could still clearly make out the details of Lexa's face. She noticed a tiny blush on her face.

Leaning down slowly, she closed the distance between their lips in a soft kiss. And Just as it came, it went away.

"I'd love to." She replied quietly, smiling. Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and ran it through brown locks instead. "Since tonight will be my last night here. Let's stay up."

"Stay up?"

"Mhm." Clarke said, moving her head down to Lexa's neck, leaving butterfly kisses.

Lexa's breath hitched. "I-I, Yes. We should stay up."

"All night." Clarke whispered in her ear, moving to straddle Lexa's hips, her lips not stopping their task on the brunettes neck.

"All...Night..." Lexa said, closing her eyes breifly.

Clarke raised her head to look Lexa in the eyes. They had become a darker shade now. "All... Night." She said again before capturing plump lips again, taking the blanket on their bodies to cover them completely.

"Clarke." Lexa moaned.

* * *

-The next day at Polis-

"Heda! What is the meaning of this?!" Titus asked shocked and quite scared about what was in front of him.

Lexa sat a top the bird, a wide smile on her face. "This is my animal companion, Titus."

"But, but. This is not-"

"I am Heda, Titus. I do as i please."

Titus was at lose of words.

"Also, Clarke will be staying in Polis permanently starting today."

Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa's waist. She moved to the side to see Titus and waved. "Sup."

This was too much for Titus to take in. First a giant quack quack and now Clarke kom Skaikru would be staying here too. He began to feel dizy and eventually passed out in front of the Polis tower.

"Guards! Take Titus to his room. Clarke, quack quack and i are gonna go to the lake. We will be back before dinner tonight. Please prepare the best meats we have. Today is a celebration." She said looking back at Clarke over her shoulder.

* * *

Finished! I hope you guys liked it! I know it was kind of short, but i enjoyed writing it. I have a short epilogue i want to write for this and this story will be completed.

I also have another story uploaded and it would be pretty cool if you could check it out. Only if you want to of course. Anyways, thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, isn't that Lexa and Clarke?" Octavia said pointing to the horizon.

"Let me see." Raven said taking the binoculars from her girlfriend. And sure enough it was the two leaders. Riding on the giant bird. "They brought the bird with them."

"I'll go tell Abby and Kane." Octavia said, jumping down from the tower and landing on the ground. She made her way into the arc and called out to Abby and Kane.

With all three of them now making there way outside, they found Clarke and Lexa inside the gates already.

"We have come with gifts for Raven and Octavia kom Skaikru!" Lexa shouted. A brown sack in her hands. And it seemed to be... Moving?

It's been two months since the girls were last in Arcadia and it was a pleasant surprise to the people who knew them personally.

Raven eyed the bag suspiciously. "What the hell's in the sack? It's moving."

Lexa beamed happily at the girl. "In this sack are the gifts i have brought for you. Since it was you and Octavia that gave me interest in the 'ducks' you talked about in your letters to me. I thought to return the favor."

"Clarke?" The mechanic asked cautiously.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

Lexa then opened the sack wide enough for her hand to enter and pulled out a small black bird. "Raven, Octavia! Your very own quack quack!" She shoved the animal in Raven's hands.

Raven looked absolutely horrified.

The bird looked exactly like the giant one outside the gates, but miniature sized. It stared up at her, curious to see a new face other than the blonde with blue eyes and the brunete with green. It began to chirp excitedly.

Her eyes went to Octavia who had her eyes wide open and mouth a gap. Then she looked to Clarke, eye brows raised.

"You guys shouldn't have sent those letters to her, guys. This is pay back." Without missing a beat, Clarke grabbed the sack from Lexa's hands and ran towards Ravens workshop.

It took a couple seconds for Raven and Octavia to understand what their friend was doing, but once they figured it out, the two girls immediately ran after her.

"No! Clarke! No!"

But it was too late, Clarke had tossed the sack in the air as she opened Raven's room open and dozens of quack quacks as Lexa likes to call them, fell out of the bag and landed everywhere from the tables, counters, shelves, and floor of the room.

"Oh my god." Raven and Octavia both said simultaneously, seeing their room scattered with black balls of feathered creatures.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves quite happily." Lexa said patting the girls shoulders. "Please take good care of them." She then went to stand next to Clarke. "We must head back to Polis. The twelve clans will be arriving for the meeting tomorrow evening."

Clarke nodded, smirking as she scanned the room. She was definitely proud at what she did. "Let's go." She said pulling Lexa along.

"It was nice of you to think about the little ones in the cave, Lexa. I almost forgot about them."

"I did as well, but i am glad they were not harmed when we arrived to get them. No child should live on their own."

"That's sweet of you."

"Just doing what i should do as Heda, Clarke."

"Is that why you let me keep quack quack Jr.?" Clarke asked just as a small bird made itself present in the dip of the hood she was wearing.

"It is your animal companion, Clarke, just like mine." Lexa replied, smiling as she took Clarke's hand in hers.

As the two leaders left the room, Jasper popped his head inside. He watched as Raven tried pushing the small birds off her table, but failing big time as they jumped and flew around the metal object. Octavia was in a similar position, but was having trouble when a couple of the birds flew on top of her head and shoulders, pecking her softly whenever they could.

"Clarke and Lexa are... Are... Ugh!" Raven screamed.

Jasper didn't think to help them. Although he was a bit envious about the situation. "I would kill to have one of those ducks as a pet." He said wistfulling.

* * *

Just a super short epilogue for this story. :) Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
